Bori Has A Baby
by GleekMoncheleLover
Summary: Beck Tori and Their Friends Are Having A Nice Night In But When An Unexpected Event Happens And Tori and Becks Baby Comes Who Will Deliever The Baby


**Bori Has A Baby**

**Ok This Is My First Fanfic So Go Easy And Sorry If There is Some Bad Grammer I Tried My Best Anyway Enjoy My First Fanfic Ever **

**No-one POV**

**Andre Jade Cat and Robbie Were All Around Tori' and Becks House Having an Evening In Together, Tori Was 8 months pregnant and this was there last evening together before the baby came everyone was super excited For The New Arrival. **

**They All Went Over To The Sofa And Sat Down**

**Andre: "Omg That Food Was So Good Guys Thanks"**

**Cat: "Yeah That Was Yummy" **

**Jade: "So Beck, Tori What Do You Want The Baby To Be?"**

**Beck: "Well I Think a Little Girl Would Be Nice ,But If We Have A Boy We Will Still Be Happy Wont We Tor" Beck Said Giving His Wife A Smile **

**Tori: "Yeah Whatever We Have We Will Be Happy With" Tori Said Rubbing Her Large Belly **

**Robbie Stared Out The Window and Noticed Something **

**Robbie: "Hey Guys Look Out The Window Its Snowing" **

**A Few Hours Passed and The Snow Had Become Super Heavy**

**Robbie:" Hey Guys Look Its Still Snowing and Its Coming Down Heavy" He Said Looking Out The Window **

**Jade: "Yeah We Should Be Heading Home" **

**Tori Heard What Jade Had Said and Had Come As Fast As She Could Munching On A Bannana Covered In Mustard One Of Her Weird Craving Of Hers. **

**Tori: "No Way It Is To Dangerous To Drive ,You Can Stay In The Guest Bedrooms For Tonight"**

**Jade:" You Sure" **

**Beck: "Yeah We Have Got Room" **

**Cat: "Yay A Sleepover" **

**They Talked For A Few More Hours and Then They All Decided To Go To Bed**

**At 2.20 Am Tori Was Lying Awake In Bed While Beck Was Fast Asleep, She Was Finding It Hard To Get Comfortable , Suddenly Tori Felt Some Wet Between Her Legs And When She Felt A Sharp Pain Go Through Her Body She Knew What Was Happening She Had Gone Into Labour. **

**Tori: "Owww Beck; Beck Wake Up Its Time, My Water Broke" **

**Beck: "What You're Not Due For Another 2 Weeks"**

**Tori: "Well You Tell The Baby That Cause They Want To Meet Their Mummy and Daddy Today "AHHHH Tori Screamed As Another Contraction Came Along **

**After Hearing All The Commotion and Screaming Cat Jade Robbie and Andre Came Running In The Room **

**Robbie: "What's Going On" **

**Tori: "What Do You Think Ahhhh" **

**Beck: "She Went Into Labour Her Water Broke" **

**Jade: "What Are You Sure" **

**Tori: "Yeah I'm Sure" She Said Taking Deep Breathes **

**Andre: "Urmm Shouldn't We Be Heading To The Hospital" **

**Beck: "Yeah Come On Tor" Beck Said Helping His Wife Up **

**Jade: "No You Can't Its Too Dangerous To Drive With All The Heavy Snow" **

**Beck: "Well What Are We Supposed To Do Then" **

**Cat: "Beck Calm Down"**

**Beck: "Alright "**

**Robbie: "Ok Now Let's Call For An Ambulance" **

**Ambulance: "911 What Is Your Emergency?"**

**Robbie: "Yeah Hi My Friend Tori Went Into Labour Her Water Broke and We Can't Get To the Hospital Cause of the Heavy Snow" **

**Operator: "Ok We Will Send An Ambulance ,But Because Of The Heavy Snow They Will Be A While But I Am Going to Stay On The Phone and Help You Through This Ok" **

**Robbie Put His Phone on Loud Speaker So That Everyone Could Hear **

**Operator: "Ok My Name Is Nancy Guys and I Am Going To Help You Through This" **

**Operator: "Ok Firstly Tori Sweetie Yeah"**

**Tori: "Yeah" Tori Said Breathing Heavily **

**Operator: "I Want You To Stay As Calm As Possible For Me and Take Nice Deep Slow Breathes"**

**Tori Did as She Was Told Letting out A Massive Scream Every Time A Contraction Came **

**Operator: "Ok I Am Going To Need Someone To Go Get Towels and Warm Water For Me"**

**At Hearing This Andre and Jade Ran Off and Came Back As Fast As They Could Collected the Stuff As Fast As They Could and Came Back **

**Operator: "Ok I Am Now Going To Need Someone To Check How Far Dilated Tori Is For Me" **

**All the Boys except Beck Who Was Holding a Screaming TorI'S Hand Turned Away **

**Jade: "I'LL Do It Ok" **

**Operator: "Now Jade I Want You To" **

**Jade: "Urmm I Can See The Head Crowning" **

**Everyone Screamed At the Same Time: "WHAT" ! **

**Operator: "Ok It Just Means This Little One Will Make An Entrance Sooner Than Planned "**

**Operator: "Ok Jade As The Baby Crown Gentley Guide The Baby Out" **

**Beck and Cat Each Grabbed One Of Tori Hand **

**Jade: "Ok Push Tori" **

**Tori: "AHHHH This Hurts So Bad AHHHHH"**

**Robbie and Andre Offered Reassurance **

**Andre: "You're Doing Good Tori" **

**Robbie: "Keep Pushing" **

**Tori: "Shut up This Is All Your Fault Beck, I Hate You, You Are Never Touching Me Again AHHHHHHHHHH"**

**Jade:"Ok Tori the Head Is Out" **

**Operator: "One More Push Should Do It You Ready Tori" **

**And With One Almighty Scream the Room Silenced and Was Filled Once Again By A Screech From A Tiny Baby**

**Beck: "Well Done Baby, I'm So Proud Of You He Said Kissing Her Head" **

**Jade Placed the Screaming Baby on Tori's Stomach and The Crying Calmed Down and Everyone Started Smiling. **

**An Ambulance Could Be Heard In the Distance Robbie Ran To Open The Door**

**Cat: "So What Have You Got a Son or Daughter?"**

**Tori and Beck Looked At the Infant and Smiled **

**Beck: "We Have a Beautiful Daughter" He Smiled **

**Robbie Came In With the Ambulance They Put Tori on A Stretcher and Took Her and the Baby with Beck To The Hospital **

**A Few Hours Later **

**The Others Arrived To Find Tori Lying In the Bed Holding Her and Becks New Daughter In Her Arms and Beck Sitting Beside Watching Her. **

**Jade: "Hey Guys"**

**Tori and Beck: "Hey"**

**Andre: "Everything Alright" **

**Beck: "Everything Is Perfectly Healthy With Both Of Them" and He Kissed Tori**

**Robbie: "So Does The Little One Have A Name Yet" **

**Beck and Tori Smiled and Beck Nodded **

**Tori: "Her Name Is Amelia Grace Oliver" **

**Jade, Robbie, Cat and Andre All Had a Massive Smile On Her **

**Welcome To the World Amelia **

**The End**

**Ok I Know That Was Horrible but It Is My First Fanfiction So Go Easy and Please Review **

**CarlyBoriLoverx**


End file.
